


You Threw It Back, But Took It With You When You Left.

by Tilly_Madison



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Bottom Louis, Break Up, Crying, Drunk Louis, F/M, F/M sex, Feelings, Getting Back Together, Jealousy, M/M, Male Slash, Male-Female Friendship, Smut, Taylor is clueless, Top Harry, creepy fans, m/m slash, obsessive fans, one sided f/m sex, porny bits
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-11-26 02:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tilly_Madison/pseuds/Tilly_Madison
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis couldn't believe that Harry could just throw his heart back in his face and take off with another person so quickly. Not even a week later he has made it official with them and Louis knows he has to at least try to win him back. Even if he ends up messing it up more than he ever thought he could. Jealousy is green and Louis can't be anything but.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis could feel the tears streaming down his face and the breathless sobs pulling from his throat. He had finally told Harry how he felt being forced to keep their relationship in the shadows and it hadn’t gone the way he had expected. Harry had screamed in his face about being completely selfish, how he wasn’t thinking about the band, their careers and how they could loose fans.  
He felt himself falling down his head hitting the wall sharply; the pain was just dull compared to his internal pain that was radiating through him. He looked around the flat that had belonged to him and Harry, stuff had been knocked from walls and Harry had thrown a few choice items around. He chocked when he felt his hand graze against soft fabric, looking down he saw a shred of the matching blankets he and Harry had shared.  
He fell softly to the side holding the small scrap of blue fabric between his fingers; he could feel a hollow feeling crawl slowly through his body and just before he felt his eyes close he pressed the fabric to his nose and breathed in the salty vanilla scent that was Harry.  
A loud knocking started at the door and Louis screwed his eyes shut, ignoring it. But the louder it got the more aware he became of where he was laying on the floor pressing a piece of soft blanket to his face, surrounded by the mess of a broken relationship one he had never seen ending. Not this way at least. He finally opened his eyes and looked around the room, he could hear the frantic banging and he knew there would only be one person doing this.  
“Fuck off Liam.” He shouted and the banging stopped, “I just want to be alone for a while.” He slowly trailed off. He didn’t even wait for an answer he simply stood and walked into his and Harrys room.  
It still smelt like both of them mixed together, a dirty towel left on the floor from their shower the morning before. He touched it softly thinking back to it.  
Harry had woken him up far to early, but he couldn’t bring himself to care at the time. There was a cup of tea waiting for him and all he could do was reach up and pull Harry in for a kiss, it was soft and lingering. Not meant to lead anywhere just to show how much he loved Harry. He could remember pulling back slightly and staring into Harrys eyes, a smile crawling its way quickly across his face. He remembers smirking and pushing Harry to the side of the bed, jumping up and walking naked towards the bathroom. Felling Harrys eyes fixed to his body he looked over his shoulder smiling, “Going to join me Haz?” before walking into their bathroom and starting the shower.  
Louis shuddered softly and sat on the bed, his eyes focusing on the now cold bathroom and knowing that as hard as he could try he wasn’t going to stop focusing on this memory.  
Gripping Harrys hand he pulled him under the still cold stream of water and laughing so hard at the loud shriek that echoed round the room. He could feel the cold tile on his back as Harry pressed him against it, his hands pinning him there, not letting him move. Forcing him to stare up into Harrys eyes again and a blush start to form across his cheeks. He looked down suddenly shy, but realised that really wasn’t a good idea, as now he had an eyeful of Harrys naked body. Letting his eyes scan up slowly he smirked and pushed his body more firmly against Harrys. Watching as Harrys eyes closed and his mouth fell open ever so slightly, he pressed a kiss to the corner of it. He just watched his face after that, completely in awe.  
Soon a hand grasped the back of his head and pulled him forward connecting their lips together. It started off slow and loving, just the brushes of lips against lips and soft unneeded breaths. He could feel the soft touch of a warm tongue against his bottom lip and he gasped gently against Harrys lips. A shuddery breath left him as Harry deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring, his teeth nipping slightly and his hands starting to wander slowly. Never going below his waist, he could tell Harry wanted to drag this on as long as possible, but he just didn’t have the patience.  
Rolling his hips against Harry and feeling, Harry pulled away and moaned into his neck, he smiled. He pulled at Harrys wet curls, forcing him to look into his eyes and he whispered, “Harry don’t tease me. I don’t want to wait.” He rolled his hips again, showing just why he couldn’t wait any longer.  
What he hadn’t expected to happen was for Harry to push him firmly against the wall and bite down roughly at his neck. He groaned in pain but didn’t push Harry off, instead he felt Harry grasp his hard on in his hand.  
He could feel the not so perfect slide of Harrys hand, but it didn’t stop him from moaning loudly and trying to grab at Harry who batted his hands away. Harry continued to bite down on his neck, causing dark purple marks to form all over his neck.  
Louis forced the dream away and he started to feel the tingle that was coming back to the marks on his neck. He lay down in their bed, even if Harry never came back he wouldn’t stop calling it that.  
He let his eyes close again.  
For the next week it went through the same routine. Getting woken up by banging on the door, telling said person to fuck off and then wandering round the flat remembering all the things that had happened between Harry and himself in the time they had lived here. Some sweet and loving, some hot and full of lust and even the stupid fights they had.  
One morning he was awoken by a hand touching his hair pushing it from his eyes, he jolted up thinking it was Harry and looked around frantically for him. But his eyes found the body the hand belonged too and the smile that had started to form fell. His ‘girlfriend’ was here. He knew it must be dire if she had let herself in.  
He looked at her his eyes sad, but was surprised by the look crossing hers. There was pity but also a completely worried look. They were good friends and all, so he wasn’t to fussed about the whole fake dating thing.  
She sat down on the bed and gripped his hand, frowning he started to speak. “Harry left me El. It was my fault though. I kept pushing. I never thought about how it was affecting him either.” He sighed softly, he was going to give Harry his space for a while and then do all he could to get him back.  
“You haven’t been watching the TV or been on the Internet for the last week have you?” Eleanor asked softly, not really looking at him.  
Shaking his head softly Louis kept his eyes on her fearing what she was going to say. He watched as her eyes closed and she took a deep breath, "He has started dating someone else Lou.” Louis could feel all the air leaving his lungs and opened his mouth to tell her that she was probably much like her, but Eleanor seemed to know what he was going to say and clamped a hand over his mouth. “You know Taylor isn’t paid right? They are really dating. Cause they want to. You might have just lost him."  
Louis felt all the blood rush from his face, his hands felt cold and his heart seemed to stop in his chest. He leapt up and ran towards the toilet letting his stomach contents leave him. He wasn’t letting Harry go that easily he decided, while he rested his head on his arm. He smiled and looked at Eleanor, “Where is he?”  
He watched as a small smile graced her lips, he could tell this was what she had been hoping he would do, probably minus the whole being sick thing.  
He stood and looked at himself in the mirror and laughed, “Before you tell me. I am going to shower okay.”  
He got himself ready to go as fast as possible even packing a bag in case it was needed. Once he stopped for a second he heard Eleanors giggling, turning to look at her he smiled and jumped on the bed. “So tell me!”  
He watched her shake her head and laugh, looking at him she smiled and spoke, “New York. So looks like you are going to New York.” She said gripping his hand, “And you are going to fix it.” Louis couldn’t believe how much she loved their relationship.  
So smiling at her he spoke, “No. I’m not going. We are.” Taking in her shocked face he laughed, “What? Need my best gal pal with me!”  
What he hadn’t expected was for her to let out the most ear-shattering scream. He blinked frantically as he tried to rid himself of the constant ringing, but laughed as he saw her obviously going through what she was going to take with her. “You go home and get ready to go. I will have tickets for tomorrow. See you later El.” He said as he pushed her through the flat and out the door.  
Laughing to himself he walked back to his room and began to pack a proper bag for the journey and to book the tickets. He slowly packed his bag, placing outfits in that he knew Harry liked ones that hadn’t stayed on his body long enough to make it out of the door. He sighed when he came across one of Harrys t-shirts and shoved it in the bag knowing he would wear it till he could no longer smell Harry on it.  
He looked at the clock that was on Harrys side of the bed and laughed when he realised how late it had become, he just couldn’t wait to be on that plane and planning with Eleanor how he was going to win Harry back.  
He lay back on the bed, fully clothed, and laughed fully. He was going to win Harry back even if it meant staying in the closest for the rest of time. Closing his eyes he imagined how he and Harry would make up, the soft kisses and the passionate sex. He let himself dream of all this, because if he was being true to himself he wasn’t completely sure if it would work.  
He jolted awake as a light body landed on top of him, looking up he saw Eleanor smiling down at him. She suddenly squealed and he gripped her waist, “My dear we are going to New York and getting the love of my life back! No expenses spared!” Rolling her onto her back he jumped up and pulled on fresh clothes grabbed his bags. He pulled Eleanor down the stairs and into a taxi he had booked for a few hours early just in case. Louis sat holding Eleanors hand, a smile so wide it was hurting his cheeks and he couldn’t stop thinking of Harry.  
He didn’t really think about walking through the airport and getting on the plane, it had been hours but his head was full of crazy ideas. He smiled and felt Eleanors head rest on his shoulder. So he pulled out a book and started to read, his glasses falling so they were resting on the tip of his nose.


	2. Chapter 2

Three hours into the flight and Louis was bored of his book, he couldn’t find a film he wanted to watch and Eleanor had been resting on his arm making it completely numb. He tried to move it ever so slightly but she gripped it even tighter.  
Knowing he had another four and a half hours in this flight, he began to wonder if he should try and sleep or if he should start making up plans for how he was going to win Harry back. He sighed knowing that wouldn’t be a good idea, looking at Eleanor again he knew he was going to spoil her in New York. She was one of his best friends after all and she was the one that had helped him to realise he needed to win Harry back.  
An airhostess started to walk past them but suddenly stopped and looked them over properly. Louis watched as her eyes bugged out of her head, but he tried to keep his cool. He had no idea what kind of fan she could be; he did hope she wasn’t one of the ones that sent hate to Eleanor. They were the worst in his eyes.  
He smiled at her and felt Eleanor pull his arm closer to her chest, he saw her eyes narrow at Eleanor. So he decided to speak so that she would leave Eleanor alone. “Hey, how are you love?” he said softly as to not trouble the other people on the plane. He watched as she let her eyes go wide, her breathing speed up and her hands shake ever so slightly.  
“You are Louis Tomlinson!” she squealed and clapped her hands slightly, Louis tried to contain the fear that was now running through his veins, “I love you! You are my favourite! Can I get a photo?!” she said far to excitedly.  
Smiling Louis nodded, let her bend down next to him and take the photo. She grumbled slightly while she looked at it but smiled again. Louis could only guess you could sort of see El in the photo, but looking at her again she seemed to remember what she was meant to be doing and smiled softly and asked, “Can I get you anything sir?”  
Louis looked at her and nodded, “Yeah can I get a bottle of water please?” He asked for a bottle because he knew what some fans would do. And he couldn’t bare thinking about that right now when he was travelling thousands of miles away to win back a boy. One he could only see his future with, getting old and being surrounded by grand kids.  
Louis knew he was being positive about this but he can’t see him going home without having Harry take back his heart and his love along with it. He smiled and saw the girl come back with the bottle of water and a cup full of ice. She smiled back at him and he realised what it may look like to her that he wanted her. He gulped and took the bottle from her, “I don’t need the cup thanks.” He said smiling sweetly up at her. Her smile fell slightly but she walked away holding the little cup.  
He could feel El move slightly against him and moved his arm from her grasp. Laughing silently as she screwed up her face and glared at him through her long eyelashes. It only made him laugh more. Her make up had smudged slightly, and some of it was on the hoodie he was wearing. “Looking beautiful El.” He managed to snigger out. Watching as she frowned and pulled a mirror out of her bag. He heard to loud gasp fall from her pink smudged lips. She glared at him and started trying to fix her make up, not taking in the fact her hair was pretty messed up too.  
Rubbing at his arm, as he watched her frantic tries to make herself look normal, he groaned the blood flow was starting to come back and it hurt a bit. He watched her asher flowing hair was piled into a bun and she grabbed the water from his hand and took a sip.  
Louis looked out the window; he could see the bright blue sky so clear and bright and the clouds that were below the plane, looking like they could hold you up.  
A sharp stab to his ribs not only causing him to jump from his thoughts but to also make Louis let out a high-pitched and very girly scream. Turning to glare at Eleanor, he saw her eyes wide and her hand clamped over her mouth obviously trying to stop the endless amount of laughter that was trying to break through. But soon enough they were both giggling and holding onto each other.  
Feeling a sense of calm flow through his bones Louis let a soft yawn fall from his lips, his muscles stretch and his eyes feel heavy. His eyes fluttered softly, his eyelashes touching his cheeks. He felt a Eleanors head rest on his shoulder again, a blanket pulled over the both of them and a hand clasp his tightly. Smiling at her he slowly let his eyes fall shut and sleep take him back to dreams and memories of Harry.  
Louis opened his eyes and saw Love Actually playing on the TV again; he felt a chuckle come from his throat and looked up as Harry walked over to him. The softest of smiles playing across his lips and his eyes wide with love. He knew what day this was. “Hey Haz.” He whispered slightly as Harry rested down next to him, Harry was fiddling with his fingers and looking down at his lap. He turned only slightly to look at Louis and blinked, “Hey Lou.” Louis watched at Harry breathed out slowly and looked at the film, watching it and smiling. Looking at Harry he takes in the soft cotton joggers he has on, the dark plain t-shirt and the sock less feet that are curling in the carpet beneath their feet. Louis reached out his hand, slightly shaky much like it was that day, and touched Harry on the arm. He can see him jump slightly and turn to look at him with his big emotion filled eyes. Louis can feel his face form the same movements that it did that night, full of concern and fear. He can remember being completely petrified at whatever Harry needed to tell him, he can remember thinking that it was going to be Harry saying he had got some girl pregnant or that he has started to see some other girl. He can feel the pain of those things happening to him and he forces a sad smile to form on his face, “Are you okay, Harry?” he whispered softly running his fingers over his arm.  
He watches as Harry shakes his head and looks at him, their eyes locking and searching each others faces. He sees Harry turn fully towards him and open and close his mouth while trying to decide what to say. He can feel himself moving so he is sitting facing Harry, their knees touching and eyes still locked on one an others. He can see that Harry is struggling to form words so he decides he will try and guess what he is trying to say. “Did you get someone pregnant?” he watched as Harry shook his head no. “Did you sleep with someone’s girlfriend?” again no. “Are you seeing someone inappropriate?” no again. “Then what’s wrong?” He asked softly placing his hand on Harrys knee, which tensed under his hand. Louis went to move his hand, but as soon as he went to lift it up he felt another clamp down on top of it and fingers weave with his own.  
Looking up he saw Harry was much closer than he was before. He swallowed loudly and felt the pace of his heart speed up. He watched as Harrys lips parted and his deep voice flowed from them. “Louis, you have to promise me something, that you could never hate me.” Louis could feel himself nod slightly. Harry smiled widely and gripped his hand even tighter than before. “Okay. Please don’t laugh.” Harry said his face flushing slightly, “I love you.”  
Smiling he gripped Harrys hand and whispered back, “I love you too Harry.” He could feel the heat in his cheeks, the fast beat of his heart and the shallowness of his breaths.  
But looking at Harry he saw that Harry wasn’t smiling. He frowned and tipped his head slightly to the left. “What’s the matter Haz?” was he not happy that he had said it back. Was he only joking? He sat and stared at Harry fear and worry filling every possible part of his body.  
Harry looked at him and said softly, “No Lou. I am in love with you.”  
Looking at Harry, Louis knew that no matter what he said Harry would never take him seriously. So he did the only thing he could think of. He placed his hand on Harrys cheek, forcing him to look him in the eyes. “And I told you, I love you too. As in, I am in love with you.” He leaned forward leaving a few centimetres between their lips, his eyes closed softly and he held his breath waiting for Harry to close the space. He wanted to give him the option to opt out of it, if he needed too.  
But there was no need when he felt Harrys full, soft lips touch his. It lasted for a second but it was a first of meaningful kisses between them both. His eyes fluttering open and taking in the green eyes of Harry. He felt a laugh push itself from his lips and couldn’t fight the smile that was breaking his face in half.  
But it was washed off when Harry pressed their lips back together, the soft press made his heart swell. But what really got him was the soft movement of Harrys lips against his, lips still closed but passion still flowed through.  
Louis felt their lips part again and his eyes begin to open, but instead of seeing Harry he saw the headrest of the seat in front of him. Closing his eyes to fight back tears he gripped tighter on Eleanors hand. He could her whispering soft words into his ear, holding his hand and running her hand through his hair. It wasn’t helping though because he had finally realised he had pretty much thrown the only person he would ever love.  
Soon enough though she was able to calm him down and tell him there was only half an hour till they landed. Then they could set the plan into action. He smiled sweetly at her and pressed a kiss to her cheek. “Thank you El. I hope this will work.”  
He watched as she rolled her eyes, “Duh. I am helping you!” she said with a grin.


	3. Chapter 3

Louis could feel the tires hit the tarmac causing the plane to jerk violently. He wouldn’t admit it to anyone, bar Harry, that he found landing in a plane the scariest part. Sighing softly he looked at Eleanor who looked just as freaked out by the experience as he was. He chuckled softly and gripped her hand; she looked at him and joined him in giggling.  
After what seemed to be hours he felt the plane slowly stop. He looked around as all the other passengers started to move, pulling out bags and putting on coats. He looked down at his clothes and felt he may have sorely misjudged just how hot it really was. He watched as the air hostess that had freaked him out earlier, made her way over to them. She seemed to look completely normal as she made her way there but something in her eyes just held the madness he hadn’t seen in many fans eyes so close and without the ability to keep them away. Looking at Eleanor he saw he face crease up and her lips narrow, he could feel just how angry she was.  
Had something happened while he had been sleeping? Keeping a tight hold on Eleanors hand Louis moved and grabbed both their bags, not all that fussed that he was carrying Els handbag, he just wanted away from this airhostess and what ever she had done while he had been asleep.  
While walking out of the plane he was sure he heard a few girls and even the odd buy gasp and giggle. He smiled and kept walking; he heard the odd picture taken and new that they would be on the Internet within seconds. These fans were okay, they didn’t mob him and ask for things he simply couldn’t do. He felt Eleanor giggle against his shoulder as they stepped off the plane.  
What he didn’t expect was for the cold air that hit him. “Oh God it’s cold!” he shouted as he stepped off the plane and started the walk down the corridor to the main terminal.  
He watched as people looked at him and took photos. He smiled at them, knowing that even though he was here to win Harry back he still had to play up his relationship with Eleanor. He felt bad doing this to Eleanor, forcing her to stay completely single and pretending when he was off being in love with someone else.  
He was stopped in his tracks by a small girl running up to him, her hair blonde and curly. She smiled up at him missing her front two teeth, smiling back he heard her speak so softly, “Can I get a picture wif you?” he nodded the moment he heard the slight lisp.  
Looking around for her parents he saw a woman walk up, she looked like she wanted to apologise but Louis shook his head and plucked the girl up. Posing with her, he watched as the woman smiled and took a few pictures, most of them silly but he knew they would mean something to this girl. Placing her back on the floor he waved and walked away, the smile never quite leaving his face.  
He jumped slightly as Eleanor nudged him in the ribs, “You are too sweet you know!” she said loudly before leaning in and whispering, “Harry is so lucky to have your heart.” She pressed a kiss to his cheek and held his hand while collecting their bags and walking out into the cold air that swarmed New York.  
Louis walked a little leaving Eleanor by their bags and tapping at her phone, which never left her hands for very long. He saw a taxi, a yellow one and ran towards it. After talking to the man and convincing him to help him with all of Eleanors bags, he really couldn’t understand how she could possibly need all these clothes, but he wasn’t going to ask her. He knew exactly how that would work out, a fight and then her telling him she wasn’t going to help with winning Harry back.  
Louis stared at Eleanor once he had all the bags in the car, she had barely moved still tapping away at her phone. As much as he loved this girl she could be rather self-absorbed sometimes, he rolled his eyes and guided her into the taxi. She sat and just kept tapping away at her phone, frowning he tried to see what she was doing but got a sharp slap to the keg for it.  
Pushing her softly he smiled to the taxi driver and told him they were staying at The Ritz-Carlton at Central Park. The look he got from the taxi driver showed that he was a little sceptical about his claim and that made Louis strangely happy. It meant not sitting in a taxi for the nest forty-five minutes being asked about what it was like to be famous at such a young age. Leaning back in the seat he smiled and watched as the man turned on the radio and started to drive.  
Most of the way the taxi driver sat telling him all about the places they were driving past and he was truly interested, some things he was told he had no clue about. For how in a certain building a serial killer had killed four victims, how a patch of grass in a certain park was owned by a famous person and one he found the funniest, how in one spot the taxi driver had delivered his first child in the back of his own car. He continued to tell him how it wasn’t this car. Louis continued to laugh as the stories became more and more unlikely but never less interesting.  
He heard the taxi driver sigh and turn to look at him as familiar music started to play from the radio, “What do ya think of ‘em?” he said motioning towards the radio.  
Louis smirked and spoke slowly, “Quite fond of ‘em really.”  
Watching as the taxi driver nodded and started to speak, “It’s catchy enough, but they seem a bit young to be so famous. My daughter is fond of them.” He says with a not so subtle roll of his eyes, “She is obsessed with Lewis or something.”  
Louis laughed at that and then thought of something, “Hey does your phone have a camera?”  
Looking back at him the man smiled and shook his head in confirmation. Louis then lent forward and smiled, “Take a photo with me and send it to you daughter.”  
He saw the camera flash go off and the man start to text his daughter. He sat back and touched Eleanors hand, she looked up at him and smiled. She turned the touch into a grip and held his hand tight putting her phone back in her bag. “You okay El?” Louis whispered softly, watching her face change slightly and pulling her closer. Something was getting to her and he needed to know what. “Please tell me.”  
She sighed softly a shudder running through her body, she licked her lips softly and took her phone back out of her bag. Handing it over Louis looked at the small illuminated screen, his jaw dropped so quickly he didn’t know what to do. There was the picture from the plane, which he thought was rather nice, but what was written as the caption really got to him. The girl had posted it and had written about how ugly and stupid Eleanor was, how she can’t really believe that anyone could love her.  
Louis growled and closed the twitter app. He hated just how much hate Eleanor got, she was a lovely girl but she was stuck in a bad situation.  
Pulling his phone from his pocket he decided to tweet something short and simple. ‘Surprise New York!’ and took a picture of him and Eleanor cuddled together and sent it. He knew it wouldn’t help him with Harry but he didn’t want Eleanor feeling like he didn’t care about her.  
They both jumped when the taxi driver burst out laughing and clutching his phone. Louis smirked guessing his daughter had got the text and was now having a full-blown freak out. “She happy then?” Louis said laughing softly.  
The man turned to him and chortled, “Bit of an understatement!” he continued to watch as his phone as it buzzed like mad.  
He sat just holding Eleanor as the taxi finally started to move again, he really hadn’t thought about the traffic and how long that would affect them getting to their hotel but knew when they got there it would be worth it. He had due to some unknown reason been able to get the Royal Suite, so that made him guess that Harry was staying somewhere else. This was a good thing he had to tell himself, as he wouldn’t see Harry all the time in the hotel if this didn’t work.  
Louis sighed as the car stopped outside the hotel, he couldn’t believe just how beautiful this place was and made a odd noise in the back of his throat as he stepped out of the car. He felt Eleanor press to his side as they looked up at the grand building, suddenly a flash went of in his face and he turned to Eleanor who had taken a photo of them. Laughing softly he saw groups of people walking towards them, cameras in hand and recorders wrapped round their necks.  
Louis sighed and walked into the hotel pulling Eleanor after him. He watched as the taxi driver was mobbed and the concierge struggled to get the trolley through that had all their bags on it. He couldn’t help but laugh at the faces of the two men they had left outside.  
He looked around the entrance and smiled he could deal with this place, but who was he kidding this place was amazing. He could see couples coming here for honeymoons, spending all their time in their rooms and looking out of the window after the sun had set. Making love while the glow of the city filled the room. He could imagine doing that with Harry. The thought made him sad but Happy at the same time. He made his mind up when he won Harry back and they had been together for long enough he was going to marry him. Then whisk him over here and spend a week or maybe two just them, loving each other. With no distractions.  
He walked to the desk and said his name slowly. The woman looked up at him asked for ID and a credit card to put the deposit of the room on. He handed them over, his face still locked in a blissful state of disregard. He walked slowly as Eleanor guided him to the lifts and into one.  
He could feel her worried gaze on him, but turned and smiled straight at her. Watching as her face softened, she was good at reading him and she must know what is running through his head while they stand in the lift, soft classical music playing in the background.  
She leads him into their room and shoves him through to the bedroom and shoves him face first onto the bed and laughs as he just lies there, before leaving she says slowly “Think about how much you love Harry and I will tell you the first thing we are going to do, okay.”  
Nodding into the pillow Louis slowly rolls over and stares at the roof. He takes a deep breath and tries to think back to the day he and Harry first showed each other just how much they loved each other. The day he thought their relationship would never change.  
Closing his eyes he breathed in and he could swear he could smell fresh pancakes and hear the chopping noise of a knife. He can remember standing up slowly, warm carpet under his feet and scratching his stomach. He can feel his feet moving over carpet and discarded clothes, each step cooler than the last. He remembers laughing as he saw Harry standing in the kitchen, clad in boxers and an apron. The apron being pink, frilly and having strange pictures of cats all over it. He remembers he bought it as a joke present, but he also remembers Harry saying every time he cooked for Louis he would wear it and he had kept his word.  
Louis slowed his steps and moved forward wrapping his arms round Harrys waist, feeling the warm skin of Harrys back on his cheek and a hearty chuckle fall from his lips. He pressed his lips to the skin there, smelling Harry and the hot pancakes.  
He feels the body turn in his arms and a hand cup his cheek. His eyes slowly looking up to stare into green eyes that hold nothing but love in their pupils. He feels soft lips against his own, nothing more than a press but enough to make him smile and feel a bubble of want in his chest. He remembers being walked backwards and forced into a chair, a plate of pancakes placed in front of him. Humming as he feels the warm pancakes touch his tongue and the taste explode. He smiled at Harry and ate quickly. He knew that what he wanted and just hoped Harry would to.  
He followed Harry into the kitchen and smiled. He remembers Harry pressing him against the counter top and kissing him. His hand holding Louis still by the hips and his mouth moving hot and fast against his own. His tongue slipping past his lips and exploring every little inch of him. Hands fastening on his bum and pulling him up to rest on the counter. Louis remembers spreading his legs and letting Harry slot in between them, their crotches coming into contact and the loudest moan ripping from his lips. They had done this before but he felt that it wasn’t going to stop with them sucking each other off; it felt like this was it for them. The time they were finally together.  
Louis can remember the hot feel of Harrys hands on his bare thighs, the soft feeling of Harrys hair in his hands and the hot slide of lips that never seemed to end. He can feel his back bounce as he is dropped on the bed, left looking up into Harrys hungry eyes. They were black with lust and he moaned just looking at Harry standing at the foot of the bed, scanning down his body and licking his lips slowly.  
Louis reached up and tried to pull Harry down on top of himself. Harry followed him down slowly, his arms on either side of Louis head and stopping himself from crushing Louis. But Louis didn’t like it he wanted all of Harrys weight on him, pressing him into the bed and making him fell like Harrys forever.  
Their lips touched again, soft and slow but heating up the longer their bodies were in contact. Louis wrapped his legs round Harrys think hips and pulled them down so that Harrys cock came into contact with his through the think fabric of their boxers. He can remember Harry groaning into his mouth and biting at his bottom lip, which he did as a warning that he was enjoying what ever Louis was doing a bit to much.  
Pulling back slowly Louis whispered, “I love you Harry.” his lips still able to graze against Harrys.  
Harry smiled softly and joined their lips again, his hands pulling Louis’ boxers down slowly and flinging them from the bed. Louis watched as Harry slowly kissed down his neck and down his chest, biting and nipping. Moans falling from his lips and his hand clenching at Harrys hair. Louis jumped when he felt Harry kiss the inside of this thigh, the soft feeling foreign but not bad.  
Louis could remember getting frustrated as Harry went about kissing his body where ever he felt, making Louis moan and toss his head in frustration. He could remember almost shouting, as Harry ran a slightly calloused finger up the underside of his cock, “Fuck Harry! Just fuck me already!”  
He can remember the look on Harrys face as the words slowly sank in. How it went from slight shock to one of complete happiness and lust.  
He remember watching Harry move and grab a bottle up from the bedside table. The feel of his lips against Louis as he rocked their bodies together slowly until he was circling a finger against Louis entrance. He remembers the slight pain of the finger wiggling into him, slow careful and ridiculously wet.  
He can feel the slow burn of Harry working him open. The feel of being so full when Harry had three fingers buried deep inside him and then the empty feeling of being gone.  
He sat up slowly tears streaming down his face; all he could think about was how much he loved Harry and how he needed him back. Leaving the room he walked into the living room to see Eleanor on her phone, she looked up and ran toward him wrapping her arms round him she mumbled, “Lets get him back.”


	4. Chapter 4

Sipping at the cup of tea El had pushed between his numb fingers, he watched her busying herself round the kitchen. Sighing he moved slightly, turning to the TV and turning it on.   
What he hadn’t expected was for the daily entertainment news to be on. He felt like he had been punched in the chest. He dropped the cup of tea, it spilt over his leg and he could feel the boiling water seeping through his jeans and slowly burning him. But he couldn’t bring himself to care. There on the screen was a huge picture. Of Harry smiling wide and much like he used to at him, but his eyes were focused on a beautiful girl. Something Louis could never be.   
He watched as the presenter spoke about their cute date that had happened earlier in the day. How Harry and Taylor seemed smitten with each other, in the small amount of time they had been together. How they looked at each other like there was no wrong in the world. How they seemed to grasp each other’s hands and not really notice it.  
He sat and listened to the words, flooding his mind and the slow yet some how calming burn of the hot water on his leg. This was just confirming all the doubts he had ever had about their relationship; he had always thought that Harry would be better off with a girl. He was just so loving, so being forced to hide it would get to him. God it got himself and it was his fault that he was now trying to win back the man of his dreams.   
A choking sob came from his throat, his hands gripping his hair and his ears taking in all the details of Harrys new relationship.   
Hands rested on his cheeks and his head was tipped up, he opened his tear soaked eyes and saw Eleanor standing there. Her eyes soft and holding the strength he needed. He forced himself to take a deep breath and stand up. He walked slowly towards his room, Eleanor following behind him, their hands clasped together.   
He stood looking at his closed suitcase and grabbed it. Pulling piles of clothes out, throwing them on the floor and then looking intently through them. Eleanor slowly sat down beside him, touching articles of clothing and placing a few things together. Louis continued throwing clothes around, not looking but feeling out for familiar fabric. One soaked in the smell that was Harry, that same salty vanilla scent that no one else could possibly contain.   
He felt a soft hand touch his, grasping and twining their fingers together. It was too small for him to convince himself that it was Harrys, but it still helped enough.   
“I’m so sorry Lou…but lets get you changed and then to the zoo. That is where they are going today.” Eleanors smile was so soft, she was exactly what Louis needed in a friend and he was so glad he had taken her with him.   
Nodding his head slowly, he turned to her and spoke, “Yeah…just help me choose something.” His voice so soft, shaky and pained.  
He slowly stripped himself of his clothes, standing in a pair of tight black boxers and looking at Eleanor as she covered her mouth; giggling softly at the fact Louis was just standing there not really caring.   
Louis watched Eleanor, she was laughing and he couldn’t help join in with here melodic laughter. So he spun round, pouting like mad and posed. “I am so fucking hot! Look at all this.” He said gesturing to himself, “I can see you want this. Who wouldn’t.” He winked like an idiot and listened as she snorted with laughter.   
He knew he needed cheering up, but for some odd reason making Eleanor laugh helped a bit; it made him forget about why he was here. Continuing to smile he sauntered out of his bedroom and shouted, “TO THE ZOO!”   
He felt soft arms wrap round his chest and rest lightly on his stomach, pressing it lightly. He could feel her soft curled hair tickling his neck and the puffs of her hot breath against his neck. He leant back slightly putting some of his weight on her and smiling slightly he moved away. He slipped on his shoes and pulled a grey beanie over his messy hair.   
He stood staring at the door; he couldn’t bring himself to touch it because once he touched it that meant he was going to have to do what El told him. He was going to try and win Harry back.   
No he was going to win Harry back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Urgh exams! But there will be a new chapter up soon and it will be different! ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Louis watched as Eleanor slowly pulled the door open, as she stepped out and turned to him. Her smile wide and so full of strength, that Louis just couldn’t stop himself from returning it and feeling her strength seeping into his system. Leaning forward he twisted their hands together.  
They often held hands a lot, never for anything but for the sheer comfort that came from the action. Smiling softly he felt El pull on his hand making him walk down the hall to the lift and slowly stopping to stand outside it. Closing his eyes slowly Louis stood almost motionless, just breathing trying to stop himself from running back to their room and locking himself away. The pressure round his hand slowly increased, soft and calming. His smile seemed to brighten, to anyone else it would look like he was happy to be spending time with his girlfriend, but really he was smiling because she was going to do all she could to help him win Harry back.   
A loud ding rang through the hall and Louis slowly opened his eyes, watching as the doors slid open. Expecting the lift to be empty he slowly walked in but was assaulted by the sudden burst of overpowering perfume. Wrinkling his nose slightly he looked at the two girls standing in the lift, both shaking with excitement and were wearing clothes that were styled in a very similar way to the other occupant of the lift.   
Smirking slightly he turned to Eleanor, who looked more scared of these two girls than she did the first time she had walked in on him and Harry having sex. He watched as the girls whispered between themselves and pointing at his and Eleanors joined hands. One of the girls turned to him and smiled, moving so she was coming closer and closer to him. He smiled or at least tried to, watching as she reached a hand out. He easily assumed that she wanted a hug or to simply touch him, this had sadly become a regular occurrence and he had become painfully used to it by now. But instead the girl jabbed him in the chest.   
Frowning slightly at the girl and looking briefly at El, he opened his mouth to speak but didn’t get the chance to as the girl started to speak at him.   
“You know we are really happy that you ditched Harry.” She said, her voice sickly sweet, “Because it means you can spend more time with your girlfriend.” She looks back at her friend who is nodding frantically, “Because no one likes a gay boy and Eleanor is the best you could ever get.” She smiles widely, showing off perfect teeth and then turning to Eleanor.   
Louis grips Eleanors hand tighter, this was the first time they had met such a fan of Eleanor. He could feel her small frame pressing into his side, she hated the people that seemed to idolise her. They scared her so badly.   
“Just so you know.” The girl continued, “I will love you even if you and Louis don’t last. You are just so perfect.” She said her eyes wide and full of adoration, “So can I get a picture with just you?” her head tipping to the side.   
Eleanor licked her lips and nodded slowly. Her hand slipping from Louis and moving so she was standing with the girl as her friend to several pictures on her mobile. Once the girl was satisfied she moved away and started squealing.   
Holding Eleanor close Louis hoped the lift would get to the bottom floor as quickly as possible. For some odd reason his prayers were answered and the doors opened, with him and Eleanor bolting from it. Running and tripping over their own feet just to escape. He could feel the cold wind hit him in the face and could hear the clicking of cameras and the shouts, but just kept running.   
Soon he stopped when he felt El tugging on his hand and shouting at him. Once he stopped he watched as Eleanor huffed about her ruined hair and the fact she was sweating through her clothes and stupidly burst out laughing.   
“They were scary.” Eleanor whispered, once she had finished hitting Louis over the head.   
Nodding slowly Louis looked round and realising he had no clue where he had dragged them too. Walked to the side of the street, his hand still clasped in Eleanors slightly sweaty palm, started to wave around trying to get a taxi.   
But that’s when he saw them. Giggling and huddling close to each other.   
He turned away, but just not fast enough and could hear a voice shouting on him. He didn’t know what he was doing but he was running, leaving Eleanor all by herself in the middle of New York. He couldn’t stop. No matter how tired his legs got how tight his chest was. All he could see was Harrys happy smiling face and how he was making Taylor laugh. They used to be like that and now he was alone.   
Suddenly he just stopped. His legs finally giving out and making him collapse in the middle of a street. Tears covering his face and people looking down at him, sneering and complaining about a stupid boy sitting in the way. Slowly pushing himself back Louis heard someone, notice who he was but he couldn’t bring himself to care. Watching as camera flashed and people shouted questions, he just sat and cried. Letting out everything, but still being eerily silent.   
Blinking slowly, he pulled his body up and leaned against the wall. His legs were still shaking and he could barely walk, but he forced himself to. Stumbling, wobbling and groaning as he legs burned in protest. He could hear murmurs of, “Is he drunk?”, “Did he get attacked?” and the worst, “Eleanor probably dumped his faggot ass.” This one killed him.   
Looking forward with bleary eyes he some how got into a taxi and called out the name of his hotel. He needed to get back and crawl into his bed and think of something that wasn’t Harrys beautiful face and how he used to look at him like he was the sun.   
Leaning his head against the window, he felt the coolness on his skin and sighed. Smiling slightly he thought of the times he had caught Harry staring at him. In interviews, when they were performing and his favourites when they were in bed and trying to fall asleep.   
When Harry would lean up on his elbow and stare down at Louis, running his fingers across his cheek. Making Louis feel like he was the luckiest guy on Earth. Then follow the tracing of his fingers, with soft presses of his lips and finally ending up on Louis mouth simply kissing him. The simplest brush of lips and fingers holding his head like he was made of fine china. Then watching as he pulled away and smiled, sleep evidently trying to pull him under and the deepness of his voice whispering, “I love you Louis. Always.” Then watching as Harry would lay down and pull him over to rest his head on his chest, feeling as his breaths evened out and they fell into a dreamless sleep.   
Louis could feel the tears running down his cheeks and a bitter smile covering his lips. Blinking rapidly he heard the guy tell him how much it cost and that they were here, throwing a handful of notes at the man he stepped out of the taxi.  
Lights started flashing and questions were thrown every which way at him. Choking on his tears he slowly pushed his way into the hotel lobby and heard one voice ring out. One that had hit the head of the nail, “He looks heart broken.”  
Clenching his eyes shut he wandered to the lift and walked in, he was going to need a drink.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is from Harrys POV and does contain Haylor. You have been warned.

Harry fell heavily onto the floor, groaning as he scrabbled up and ran across the room; slamming the door behind him and locking it. Standing against the door he panted, closed his eyes and screamed. He couldn’t believe what had just happened. He would never live this down. Stumbling towards the mirror he groaned at his own reflection, he had love bites covering his neck. Dark, painful and nothing like the ones he used to get from Louis. Ones he would never regret. Frowning deeply he scrubbed a hand down his face and round the back of his neck. Huffing a breath of air out his nose, gripping tightly to the cool marble, he raised his head slowly and glared. He hadn’t been able to get hard.   
He hadn’t been able to get it up for one of the worlds most beautiful woman. He really had no reason that he couldn’t. Looking down again at his flaccid cock, he growled and turned to the door as he heard the soft knocking of Taylor. That’s when the feeling came back that he had felt in the bed, when she had been naked and moaning up at him. Her voice breathy and whining, just wanting him and all he could feel was disgust.   
Closing his eyes he tried to think of anything that could possibly get him hard. He went through all the porn he had ever watched, thinking of blondes and brunettes. The screams that came from their mouths, the way they breasts bounced and jiggled as a guy pounded roughly into them. Even thinking of the noises that came from them when a cock was roughly shoved in their mouth, but nothing seemed to be getting him hard. Because he could not pay attention to the twitch in his dick, when he thought of a guy getting his cock sucked.   
He opened them and stared at himself, “Come on Harry. All you have to do is get hard and fuck her. It is not that hard.” He said, laughing slightly at what he had said.   
Licking his lips he brought his hand down, stroking softly over his cock just trying to get himself hard and it started to work slowly. Sighing he knew that he should just let his mind wonder and wonder it did.   
Feeling the soft strokes of his own fingers, he could imagine them smaller and softer. Hearing soft breathy gasps in his ears, while a hand traced the tattoos that littered his body. Thin hot lips sliding over his neck, biting and nipping as it went; leaving bruises. Ones that just made his body shudder and his cock just grow harder, jerking and weeping out the first drop of clear precome. Swallowing down the dry feeling in his throat as the lips slide over his left nipple, pulling it lightly into a hot wet mouth and a silky tongue working its way over and around it. The subtle bite of teeth on his skin, a brush of soft hair under his chin as the mouth made its way across his chest. Just the warm breath caressing his nipple and a groan being ripped from his lips as nails are slowly dragged down his ribs, leaving bright red lines in their wake. The velvety lips are moving again this time kissing across the tattoos Harry has on his ribs, nipping them and smiling against the skin. Tipping his head back, he feels the soft touch of lips on his hip and the suction that follows. Causing a dark bruise to form and moans to fall loudly from his mouth. Biting down on his lip, he finally can feel the hot brush of air on his extremely hard cock and it only gets worse as it jerks and weeps in the small hand clasping him.   
Finally a soft lick runs over the head, pulling back and a deep moan being let out. Harry even though his eyes are closed can imagine the caramel colour of the hair his hand would be fisted in and the dark blue eyes that would be focused on his face watching him. Groaning he knows he should stop and go back out. Go out to Taylor and fuck her. He really should but he can’t not when he is lost in the fantasy of Louis on his knees, sucking him off slowly and teasing him like no tomorrow. He can feel himself falling deeper into the fantasy, he can imagine the feel of the lips running slowly just over the head of his cock and the wicked tongue that hid behind them. The smooth flicks and the gentle sucking that it starts off with. How Louis hand is completely still at the bottom of his cock simply holding him in place. He can see the way that Louis head slowly moved forward, his cock disappearing between his lips, stretching them wide and causing them to swell. Breathing short and fast, he can feel his hips jerking up slightly grazing Louis cheek and being able to see it happening from above.   
Sighing Harry drops his hand from his cock, feeling like he could just burst. Moving slowly towards the door, he opened it and walked out. His cock bobbing between his legs and leaving sticky patches of precome on his belly. Four long strides and he is by the bed where Taylor his staring at him wide eyed and mouth loose. The disgust is building in his tummy again and he has to force himself to keep his face in the same sexy smirk he does.   
He watches her as she reaches out, a small and soft hand touching him. Sure it feels good but it just doesn’t feel right. Not when he had just got himself hard by thinking about his ex boyfriend.   
Licking his lips he leaned down and sealed their lips together. Gritting his teeth together all could think was about how this was so much better with Louis. Pulling back he moved so he was on the bed, leaning over Taylor but not really touching her. Looking down at her he smiled and reached over to grab the condom he had placed on the bedside table, but was stopped by her hand. Frowning down at her he tipped his head to the side in question.   
Smiling in a way he assumed she thought was attractive she whispered, “We don’t need one. We are in this for the long haul.”   
Harry sat back on his knees, looking down at her body and shook his head. “I am not risking getting you pregnant. We have barely been dating for two weeks.” He watched her face contort into a awful attempt at making him feel bad for saying that.   
Sighing and shaking his head, he ripped the condom open and slipped it over his now waning erection. Harry slowly moved forward, his body covering hers and his lips catching hers in a kiss. He kept his lips moving as his hand moved down her body, feeling soft curves and hairless skin. Things he used to love but now just made him sick, he missed hard planes of skin and the slight fuzz of hair that covered it.   
His fingers dipped into soft, wet flesh and he had to swallow down the bile in his throat. He twisted his fingers feeling the flesh loosen around his fingers and only getting wetter.   
He slowly pulled his hand back planting it on the bed and listening to her keen and moan at him. Begging for him and drag too sharp nails down his back. The pain was overriding any pleasure he could have possibly got from the experience, not that he thought he would get any but still.   
Harry moved grabbing his cock and stroking it slightly, trying to make himself hard enough so he could enter her. Digging his hand into the sheet he pushed forward, slipping far too easily into the heat of her. He could feel how wet she was; now it was soaking into the sheets and spreading across some of his skin. Her smooth legs shifted round his hips and pulled him tightly against her. Chest to chest. Closing his eyes he slowly started thrusting, his hips moving slowly and her body trying to move with his. She was trying to pull him closer. To seal their lips in a kiss, but he couldn’t.   
Listening he heard her beg, “Faster!”, “Harder!” and “More!” Words he couldn’t stand, but he never the less listened to. Knowing that if he did it would be over sooner. That he wouldn’t have to stay inside her for much longer.   
Harry pulled back and watched as she came; thinking quickly on his feet he moaned as well. Faking the fact he had come.   
He quickly pulled out of her, ripped off the condom and walked to the bathroom to get rid of it. Sighing he looked at himself and felt completely disgusted with himself. He would never forgive himself for doing this. Not for sleeping with Taylor but for cheating on Louis. Even though he had broken up with him he still felt like he was cheating on him.   
A cool hand rested on his shoulder and a soft body pressed into his back. Still slick and ready from before. Curling his bottom lip he pulled himself away from her and clambered into the shower. Making it obvious he wanted nothing to do with her, even if she was his ‘girlfriend’ he could not feel anything but disgust when he looked at her.   
The hot spray poured down his back, cleaning the sin he felt was covering his skin away and replacing it completely with regret. Leaning forward he pressed his forearms against the cool tile and his head on them. His breaths were short and shuddery. Showing the fact that fat tears were rolling down his cheeks.   
He finally knew how wrong he had been.


	7. Chapter 7

Louis sat on his bed, a mug clutched in his hand and for once he was drinking away his pain. The mug was full of anything he could find in the mini bar, down to the champagne that would cost him a small fortune and the cheaper bear he had found at the back. Taking gulps of it, his face screwed up in disgust and his throat struggled to let him swallow the foul concoction that had come to being in the cold white mug. Biting his lip and chuckling brokenly, he watched as the television showed a badly filmed video of him earlier in the day; but you could still make out the tears that had streamed down his face and the sobs that had left his lips.   
Taking yet another mouthful, he could feel the difficulty he was starting to have in just keeping his body upright and not just laying on his side and crying; like the alcohol in his system was begging him to do. Letting out a shaky breath that soon turned into some deformed version of laughter, he placed the cup on his side table. His brain was racing, thinking of all the things he wanted to do. All the things he could try and think about, that would hurt Harry like he had been hurt today.   
Licking his lips he stumbled out of his bed, crashing into the wall and hitting his shoulder hard enough a sharp pain shot down his arm. Frowning slightly in his dazed state he could take in the weird angle his arm was sitting at, but right now he could barely feel a thing. So he continued his journey, through the bedroom door and into the main living space. He snorted knowing that what ever he did now was going to be purely idiotic.   
“I love that idiot…and he is fucking with me.” He mumbled to himself, finally finding what he had been looking for. Picking up the phone, he bit his lip again; maybe a bit to hard but right now he really didn’t care.   
Fiddling with the screen, trying to get it to unlock and click what he had been looking for. Frowning he stumbled around, his body moving of its own accord and unable to stay upright for very long. The final moment he was standing was pretty awful, his body swaying like a tree and then keeling over; causing his to fall backwards onto the not so soft couch. The hard leather sticking to his sweat covered skin, causing him to wiggle around and feel it peel away from it.   
Opening his mouth and trying to speak was getting so much harder, his tongue weighing a tonne and his mouth so dry; he was finding breathing uncomfortable. He had never got himself this drunk before and well he was in a way glad. Glad that it took him going through this much pain to actually have the need.   
Holding his phone above his face, narrowing his eyes trying to see what he was doing and watching as it slipped from between his fingers; hitting him square in the forehead with a dull thud. Rolling his head slightly with the minimal pain and the effects of all the alcohol he had drunk, he finally opened his contacts.   
Smiling to himself he scrolled down, watching as names passed and stopping on Harrys name, seeing the small heart next to it and feeling sick to the stomach. Remembering that Harry had added it the day they had finally got together. Frowning he sloppily pressed the button, watching as the screen lit up and informed him the call was going through. Somehow he managed to press the phone to his ear, listening to the phone ring. He listened and listened as the constant noise rang through his ears, not being answered and feeling so very angry at Harry. When suddenly the ringing cut out and he was met by the voicemail message.   
The slow drawl of Harrys voice, causing shivers to run their way round Louis body and make his throat close up, with the tears wanting to fall. He heard the words clear as day, “Hi. This is Harry. Call back later or…shut up Lou. Or call back later.” The last part showing the laughter normally always there when him and Harry had been mucking about. Letting out the breath that was caught in his throat and the tears fall from his red rimmed eyes, he finally decided to leave a message.   
“Hey Haz. Guess you forgot about me. Cuz you look happy with your new bird. I saw you two today…it made me fucking sick. That you forgot me so easy. That you are happy already. So Harry. Fuck you because I love you so much it hurts. I love you…” he finishes, his voice breaking at the last words and the shaking sobs breaking their way out of him.   
He grit his teeth and wiped his face, growling at his own stupidity. He didn’t know what he was thinking when he logged onto twitter. He didn’t know why he went into the tag ‘Louis Tomlinson’; but he soon regretted it when he saw all the tweets talking about how pitiful it was that he was crying and acting like a baby. Groaning and trying to keep the words from affecting him through his drunken haze, he opened the compose new message part and frowned.   
The keys seemed to be moving all over the place, not in focus at all and making him feel a little sick. Biting his lip and shaking his head, the phone slipped through his fingers and landed with a soft thud on the cushion next to him. Rolling onto his side Louis grabbed the phone and bit his lip, trying to think of the best way to write the message. He knew what ever he wrote he would get in trouble; he was of course in a loving and so very happy relationship with Eleanor wasn’t he?   
Laughing slightly, he finally knew what to write and started typing. ‘You moved on and left me to fall. I hope your happy now.’  
He looked at the message, letting out a shuddery breath and knowing he should warn people of the on coming storm that was going to happen, that this was probably the thing that would confirm that Eleanor was in fact a beard. But the longer he thought he knew this would be the confirmation, maybe even be the way he could be himself.   
He clicked the button, watching as it showed up as now his most recent tweet and felt his whole body go loose. Finally feeling just how drunk he was. His body numb and light, he could hear the loud ringing of his phone.   
One distinct ring tone in particular, one he had set for that one special person he could see himself getting old, grey and wrinkly. Watching as their tattoos started looking faded and weird, he couldn’t help but hold onto that image because he couldn’t even think of it happening with someone else. He didn’t move an inch, listening as Harrys favourite song was playing.   
To everyone else it seemed to be just a random song, not meaning a thing and it wasn’t even a good one. It was really very bad and he couldn’t even bring himself to call it music. But it meant everything to them; well at least it still did to Louis. He knew he didn’t want to think about that at all, but thinking about it wasn’t an option anymore. Not when that song brought back the memory of Harry asking him to spend the rest of his life with him.   
The fact that it wasn’t even a particularly interesting day just made it all the more important to him. He could remember that he had spent the whole day wrapped up in bed, drinking endless cups of tea and watching all the crap telly he had recorded that Harry just hated to watch. He watched episode upon episode, laughing and crying. But just loving the day he spent alone, knowing that Harry was having a day with his friends that Louis didn’t really have much in common with. It was when he had finally decided to crawl out of bed and make himself a cup of tea, clothed in a pair of his boxers and one of Harrys shirts; that smelled like Harry so badly that he had felt like he was wrapped his arms.   
It was right then when he saw Harry, just sitting at the table and listening to some god awful song; bobbing his head along to it. Chuckling he walked over to the kettle and made a cup of tea, just watching Harry as he barely even noticed him. Smiling he softly he called his name, “Haz.”   
Watching as the boy looked up his eyes wide, taking in Louis like It was the first time seeing him and causing the worst blush to cross Louis cheeks. Louis could see Harry standing up and stumbling over his own feet, causing laughter to fall from his lips. He can still feel the soft grip of Harrys hands as the pushed up the t-shirt and gripped his hips; forcing him to face him completely. Letting out a shaky breath he wrapped his arms round Harrys shoulders, watching as Harry lent down and pressed their foreheads together. He could still hear the song in the background and closed his eyes expecting to receive a kiss from him; but instead he heard Harry start to speak. His eyes fluttered open and he looked at him, “Louis. I want to ask you something.” His breath fanning across Louis lips and Louis can still remember nodding softly.   
“I want to spend the rest of my life with you Lou.” Louis could feel his heart speed up and his breath hitch, “So do you want that? Spend the rest of our lived together?” Louis doesn’t remember much after that, but the next week they both got a necklace. The didn’t often wear them but they meant so much to them.   
Louis could still feel the hot tears falling down his cheeks and soaking into the cushions. His phone hadn’t stopped ringing, the song just killing him.


	8. Chapter 8

Louis felt small soft hands running softly over his cheek, a cool cloth being run against his forehead and the warmth of a body pressed to his side; the soft curves and the delicate scent turning his stomach. Trying to sit up and move away from the smell, the beautiful floral smell he heard the soft whisper of his name and the gentle push of hands on his shoulders. These ones bigger stronger and definitely more manily than the ones that were softly touching his face. Soft murmurs floated round him but he couldn’t even work out if they were real voices or the ones he always heard when he had been drinking a lot. The sudden realisation that he was probably being cared for by Eleanor and some other unknown man, was ever so slightly startling and yet ever so calming that he still couldn’t bring himself to care any more. 

Rolling his face away from Eleanor he slowly tried to peel his eyes open but hissed as the bright light burned them, his hands flying to cover his face. Frowning slightly as his hand touched his face and he felt the soft press of bandages on his skin. Finally dropping his hands and letting his eyes open, he wasn’t sure who expect to be here; well he had hoped that it would be Harry. That Harry had come over and told him that he had broken up with Taylor and he and Louis were it. That there was no other person for him.   
But opening his eyes he was still taken aback by who was there, his face crumpled and he felt like he really must have gone off the deep end if Eleanor had got him to fly all the way out here. Knowing that once Louis got this way and that he just couldn’t go to Harry that he really was the next best thing. He felt the hand rub through his hair and a soft puppy like smile form on his lips, not showing that he was angry or disappointed or even that he felt sorry for him; but showing just how much he wanted to be there and help him. Forcing a watery smile onto his lips as he reached out with his bandaged hand, grasping tightly onto Liams slightly shaking one. 

“Hey…” it came out all rough and showed just how much he had really fucked up the day before. Well he was pretty sure it was the day before, because well there was no way that Liam would fly up from Florida unless he had completely fucked up. Liam leant forward placing his forehead against Louis, hoping to give him the small amount of contact and comfort he had been craving. Showing that even though Louis had shoved him away locked him out that he was still there for the boy. Acting like the big brother, to a boy two years his senior. Sighing softly Louis let Liam pull him up so he was sitting, it was only now he could see just what he must have done the day before.   
Curtains were laying on the floor, mirrors were smashed and small pools of blood was drying onto the surface. Swallowing slowly and raising his hands to stare at through bleary sleep filled eyes he could see the bandages went right up to his elbow and were tied beautifully. 

Liams placed his glasses gently down on his nose and tucked them behind his ears. Watching and waiting to see what would happen next, constantly looking over at Eleanor who seemed like she wanted to leave. That he didn’t even want to be sat there, with Louis. Louis turned wide-eyed and vulnerable to her watching as her large eyes fell to her well-manicured hands. Watching as she twisted the material of the single most expensive dress he had bought her while she had been here with him. Watching as she sighed and looked up at him, watching as she opened her mouth and said, her voice strong and showing that at this point she no longer cared for what Louis thought of her. “I’m not being your girlfriend anymore. Not when I have to deal with you. That’s why Liams here. He is going to look after you and I am going to go home. Get a degree and have a life.” She sighed and smiled at him, “I don’t want you to talk to me again. No texts or calls or tweets. Nothing.” She slowly stood and walked out the room. 

Louis watched her, his heart shrivelling up and just getting slower. He wasn’t sad that he wasn’t having to pretend to love her anymore he was more sad at the fact that even though this situation hadn’t been ideal he had been sure he had found a life long friend in Eleanor. They had sat up together talking about boys over ice cream, they had told each other things about themselves that no one else knew and Louis had been sure that’s what you did with a best friend. But according to Eleanors words none of it had meant as much to her as it had to Louis. He couldn’t help but think that this had only come about because he had wanted to be out and open. He wanted to love who he did love and ended up loosing two people that had been an integral part of it. 

He felt a set of arms slowly wrap round his waist and pull him back, the warm touch of a hard much larger body was comforting and showed he wasn’t completely alone; not yet anyway. 

Sighing softly he felt lips press into his hair, “She never said she was going to do that.” Liam supplied his voice still soft and they listened as the main door to the room opened and closed. 

Louis had never been so glad for Liam in his life, not even when he saw Liam pull his phone off his bed side table. The screen cracked and the lock screen filled up with messages and missed calls, the occasional twitter notification. He couldn’t even think about why this all seemed to feel like his whole world was round his ankles, why he had over forty missed calls from Harry and messages from every one of the management team. Turning his face up to look at liam he felt the boy grip him tighter and press yet another kiss to his hair. About to open his mouth to speak he was stopped by his phone ringing. 

The song ringing through his whole body and making him want to be sick. Harry was calling him again and he watched as Liam raised his eyebrows almost asking “Want to answer it?” shaking his head as a negative Liam clicked the answer button and pressed it to his own ear. 

He could hear the frantic low tone of Harrys voice, the way Liams eyebrows got closer together and he let his eyes fall to Louis. Finally Liam spoke, “Harry…no. No he is not alright. No shut up Harry.” His voice dropping and turning almost frightening, Louis went completely still in his arms. “Harry you don’t even know what you’ve done do you?” a few seconds pass and then he starts again “That’s what I thought! You haven’t seen him! He is a mess! He has bandages all the way up to his elbows and I had to put them there!” Liam finally pulled the phone away from his ear and hung up and dropped the phone onto the floor. 

Louis watched as Liam moved back and stood up. Louis started to panic thinking that Liam was about to leave too but instead he turned and pulled Louis to the side of the bed. His strong arms looping round Louis and pulling him up. Louis blinked and let himself be carried. Looking as they walked into the bathroom, which appeared to be untouched, except for the few drops of blood on the floor. Being placed on the toilet seat and feeling Liam pull the socks off his feet. The gentle nature that Liam slowly pulled his thin t-shirt over his head, gently easing his arms out of the sleeves and dropping it into the small pile. 

Jerking back a little as Liams fingers came to the zipper of his jeans, Louis tried to force Liams hands away. Not that he wasn’t comfortable with Liam seeing him naked but this would be the first time he would be naked in front of someone since Harry. Liam slowly peeled his hands away dropping them so they were handing loosely by his sides and pull his jeans off slowly. 

Louis sat naked on the toilet seat, his body loose and now pliant; while Liam walked over to the bath and ran the water. Louis couldn’t stop the words leaving his mouth then, “Trying to seduce me Li?” his voice rough like the first time he had successfully deep throated Harry.   
Liam burst out laughing and turned to Louis, “Damn! Saw right through my plan there Louis!” 

Blinking slowly Louis felt a brief smile and a soft laugh come from him, not fully registering with his hearing but showing enough that he knew it had in fact happened. Liam walked over and slowly started unwinding the bandages from his wrists as he stated they needed to come off before he washed him up. Louis couldn’t help but blush at the fact Liam was going to wash him in the bath. Obviously realising there was no hope of Louis being able to do it himself.


End file.
